The Alpha Alliance
by mr.crusty
Summary: Starfleet Command has a new ideaan Alpha Alliance between all the great powers of the quadrant. First, however, a temporary officer exchange is needed. Who better to represent the Federation than the EnterpriseD crew?


The Alpha Alliance

Summary: Starfleet Command has a new idea—an Alpha Alliance between all the powers of the quadrant. First, however, a temporary officer exchange is needed. Who better to help represent the Federation than the _Enterprise_ crew?

Author's Note: If you think the name of the Bajoran ship is cool, it's because I didn't think of it myself…it actually comes from the game Halo.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

"Ah, Captain Picard. We've been expecting you."

"What exactly is this meeting about, Admiral?"

"You will know in just a moment."

Picard followed the admiral down a hallway. Picard recognized the hallway all too well as the one where there had been a phaser fight between himself, Riker, and the admirals taken over by parasites. As he continued following the admiral, he realized she was taking him to the very same room where the admirals had revealed their dinner of worms.

When the admiral opened the door, Picard's eyes widened. Sitting at the table were captains from a variety of different races.

"This is Captain Picard of the Starship _Enterprise_," the admiral announced. "Captain Picard, this is Captain Pach-dach of the Klingon vessel _Muk'tak_, DaiMon Trell of the Ferengi vessel _Lagg_, Commander Geredi of the Bajoran science vessel _Truth and Reconciliation_, Captain Smith of the Federation Starship _Friendship_, Captain T'Brik of the Vulcan science vessel _P'Tau_, Gul Vekk of the Cardassian warship _Wa'Ket_, and Commander Rena of the Romulan warbird _Lenar_."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Picard said, still surprised to see so many races gathered together. _Could this really be happening? Hmm…I guess I'll know when things are wrong if they start eating worms…well, except for the Klingon, of course… _

"Do sit down, Picard," the admiral said, gesturing to a seat.

"Thank you, Admiral..." Picard broke off, completely forgetting the admiral's name. He decided to just look away and sit down.

"Now," the admiral said, still standing, "this meeting is a milestone on the road to peace among the races of the Alpha Quadrant. With the new threat of people coming from other parts of the galaxy through wormholes and the like, especially that nasty Dominion, we all know we need to band together, and I am proud to be one of the few present here today in the formation of the Alpha Alliance."

Picard raised his eyebrows, looking at the admiral like she was crazy, but when he looked around at the others he saw no such attitudes. They seemed to be taking it seriously (although Captain Smith was smiling). _Why haven't I ever heard of the 'Alpha Alliance?' What is this?_

"As you all know from the briefing," the admiral continued (_What briefing?_ Picard wondered), "by coming here you have all agreed to send officers to the _Enterprise_. Captain Picard has graciously accepted the duty of welcoming these officers, as well as exchanging ones of his own. As you know, the exchange will begin later this evening, giving your crew members time to prepare for the transfers. Hopefully I will see you all for dinner tonight. For now you may return to your ships."

Everyone rose from the table. Picard remained seated, and the admiral waited for everyone to leave before turning to him.

"What the hell is the 'Alpha Alliance'?!" Picard asked.

"Cute name, huh?" the admiral said, grinning. "Thought of it myself. All of the Alpha Quadrant has to unite against places like the Gamma Quadrant, so why not form an alliance? It's top secret right now, but if this exchange program is successful, then it'll become a reality."

"I wasn't aware I had ever agreed to send crew members to these ships!"

"Now you know. Here is a list of all the ships and their captains again, just so you don't forget. If I were you, I'd get over to the _Enterprise_ and find some willing crew members right now."

"I don't know how many crew members will be willing to go on an enemy ship!"

"They aren't the enemy anymore, they're part of the Alpha Alliance! You can be cautious, but don't be over-cautious, or they'll get offended."

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't want to put any members of my crew on a Romulan or Cardassian ship without..."

"I assure you, Picard, if I didn't know it was safe, I wouldn't put the _Enterprise_ in danger. You're our best ship...that's why you've been chosen to do the job."

Picard scrolled down the list of captains, ships, and officers being transferred. "If this is all for the 'Alpha Alliance,' why is there another Federation ship in here?"

"Captain Smith really wanted to be part of the fun, too, and her crew is quite remarkable, so we're letting her in on it. The only problem is, she doesn't have very much crew to go around…she'll need one of your engineers to help out. It doesn't have to be your chief engineer…in fact, I'd rather it wasn't, because he's probably needed elsewhere. Just your average expert on warp theory and what-not…got it?"

"Yes...I got it…but what about the Vulcans and Bajorans? The Vulcans are a part of the Federation, and the Bajorans are hoping to be, so why is it necessary to send officers there?"

"It is necessary because I want to make sure all relations are going well with them. We don't want to lose them."

"Oh, all right…"

"Good. Now go and get ready."

Picard sighed and pressed his pin. "_Enterprise_, one to beam up."

"Alpha Alliance?" Riker repeated. "How come nobody's ever heard about this?"

"Supposedly this exchange program will determine whether or not it will even exist," Picard said.

"So if we fail..." Geordi began.

"We could ruin the entire galaxy," Picard said seriously.

A silence rang through the ready room before Data spoke. "Sir, I would like to volunteer for one of these exchange assignments."

"Good," Picard said, nodding. "I was going to ask you to go anyway. Now let me see here on this list...ah yes, there is going to be a doctor sent here from one of the ships, so you should go to theirs, Beverly."

"Wonderful," Crusher said, rolling her eyes. "Which ship?"

"That will all be announced after we have cleared this up. Now...Geordi, I need you to go, too."

"Okay, sir."

"Hmm...it would seem that the rest of these positions can be filled by almost anyone, so all I need now are four volunteers."

Riker cleared his throat. "I could go, sir..."

"No, I need you here, Number One. Besides, you already had your turn with the Klingons."

Riker smiled. "Yes, sir."

"I will volunteer," Worf said.

"All right...what about you, Counselor?"

"Captain, are you certain you want me away during this mission? If there is anyone untrustworthy sent to the _Enterprise_, I could be needed to help..."

"Actually, I was thinking of sending you to one of our more...recent allies, to make sure they are being honest about this."

"Then I will go, sir."

"Thank you, Counselor. Well, that's everyone in the room, but we still need two more people..."

"What about Wesley?" Crusher asked brightly.

Picard frowned. "He can't go."

"But he's smarter than any other officer you could send, and he'd never let you or this ship down!" Crusher protested.

"I think the doctor's right," Riker said.

"Number One, can I see you for a moment?" Picard asked.

Picard walked with Riker into an empty adjoining room. "Are you mad?! We can't send Wesley on one of these missions!"

"But if we don't send him away, he'll be _here_," Riker said. "Best get rid of him while we have the chance."

"Right," Picard said. "Good thinking, Number One."

The two walked back into the ready room. "I've decided to let Wesley go."

Crusher beamed. Picard sighed. "That leaves one more open spot. Oh wait…the admiral told me I should have someone from engineering…"

All eyes turned to Geordi. "Well," he said slowly, "there's always Reg…"

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Troi said slowly.

"Actually," Picard said, glancing at the list, "I think it _is_ a good idea. The ship is one of ours, and the captain seemed nice enough..."

"Our assignments?" Geordi asked.

"Oh...yes, well..." Picard cleared his throat. "Geordi, tell Lt. Barclay that his assignment will be the _Friendship_, under Captain Smith. As I said, it's a Federation vessel."

"Yes sir," Geordi said, smiling in amusement at the name _Friendship_.

"Your own assignment will be the...let's see...ah yes, the ship that's sending its engineer is the Bajoran science vessel _Truth and Reconciliation_, under Commander Geredi."

"Nice long name," Geordi commented.

"Lt. Worf," Picard continued, "I'm sending you to the Vulcan science vessel _P'Tau_, under Captain T'Brik."

"Aye sir," Worf said.

"Commander Data...I think you should go to the _Lagg_. It's a Ferengi ship, and you'll be serving under DaiMon Trell."

"Understood, sir," Data said.

"Let's see...ah yes, Counselor Troi...you will go to the _Lenar_, a Romulan warbird. You will be serving under Commander Rena."

"A good choice for me, sir," Troi said. "The Romulans are probably the most deceitful race in the quadrant...along with the Cardassians."

"Thank goodness none of us are going to one of their ships," Geordi said. "I've heard those Cardassian regulations can be..."

A glare from Picard silenced him. "Actually," Picard said, "Doctor Crusher is going to a Cardassian ship."

"What?!" Crusher said, outraged. "This is...this is..."

"They need a doctor."

"I don't know anything about Cardassian physiology!"

"Learn. Your ship is the _Wak'Ket_, and your commanding officer is Gul Vekk."

"A Gul?" Crusher repeated. "What is this, some kind of warship?"

"Precisely. And that leaves Wesley with...the Klingons."

"The Klingons?"

"Yes. I'll send him the information about the ship later. I hope you all are satisfied with your transfers?"

"Captain, I have a question," Worf said.

"Yes?"

"How long is this transfer going to last?"

"As long as it needs to, Mr. Worf."

Worf sighed. "Aye sir."

"I suggest in the...oh...about an hour or so that we have, you all look up as much as you can about the people you're staying with. Or you might want to pack. Actually, I think the packing might be a better idea."

"We're leaving in an hour?" Troi asked.

"Yes. I already skipped dinner with the captains so that I could brief you all on this. In one hour the replacement crew members from the other ships are coming onboard, so you'll all need to leave, too."

Everyone rushed out of the room. Worf walked with Riker. "You're lucky you get to stay back on the ship," Worf told him. "I can't believe I'm going to a Vulcan science vessel..."

"Yes, I am lucky," Riker said, smiling. "I just hope the Cardassians send a woman over."

"Why?" Worf asked. _Do I even need to ask?_

"Because that's the only race out of those that I've never..." Riker stopped as Troi walked by. Then he grinned. "You get the idea."

"The only one?" Worf repeated. "Out of all of those?"

"Yep."

As Riker walked away, Worf thought, _You mean he...with a Vulcan? And a Romulan? And a FERENGI?!_


End file.
